Those Nights
by BrookeNichole
Summary: Brooke, a newbie to the Twilight group explains to her kids and new family of how she came to be and how her love for a certain bronze hair beauty chanced her life unside down - and around. *Better than Summary, I promise. Edward Brooke. Bella Jake.
1. Preface: Chasing Cars

**Disclaimor: You all know just as well as I do, The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the rest of the saga. As you all know, If owned Twilight or it's charactes... (*Sigh* I've explained** **this to my mother and friends, too, too many times...) Bella would only be **_**crushing **_**on my Edward, And Jake would be my bestie (Sorry Keara) and Alice and Rose would be my sissy's.**

**And of course Em and Jazzy would be my loving brother-in-laws :):):) Bells would be my sister and end up with Jakie ;) :):):):):):) **

**So, sadly, no, my own book couldn't be as wonderful as the brilliant Stephenie's books :( But, they're okay :)**

**The song that started it all: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm Brooke. I've lived a mostly normal life - until Edward and the Cullens moved here. Then, my whole live came undone. I was wondering how my whole life came to be like this...

I remembered when I had just met my beautiful family... it was a wonderful day.. I was suddenly knocked out of my trip down memory lane when my youngest girl, Lilly came up to me. She came and started tugging on my shirt.

"Mommy?" She asked.  
"Yeah Lil?" I awnsered, saving my work on our desktop computer.

"How did you meet daddy?" I gasped, I expected this question one day, not only a few weeks after I'd had her. She was only, physically, three/

"Lilly, did you know your daddy and I met through my best friend, Bella?"

"Auntie Bella?"

"Yes, Auntie Bella."

"She's with Uncle Jakie, right?"  
"Yes, You see there was a time Jacob and I were together as was, Bella and was with daddy."

"Really?" My three year daughter asked, she was old for her age... but I guess that just came with the territory. A Hybrid. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes. And there was a time when Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosie left Uncle Emmy and Jazzy."

"_Really!?_"

"Yes." I chuckled. "Did you also know, daddy was in love with... a... human."

"No... _way!_"

"Yes way." I grinned.

"Honey, I'm home!" My loving husband's voice rang through the living room. I was currently in the computer room of the Cullen house working on my new story about two teens who fall in love. The girl had no idea that the boy the son of the psyco killer after her. I laughed as Lilly jumped off my knww to her daddy.

"Hi daddy!"  
"Hey lillies." He smiled. "What were my two beautiful girls doing?"

"Well," I said, as I walked over to him. "Lilly here, wanted to know how we met..."

"Oh..." He laughed nervously. "Did you want to get Robert down here, as well as everyone else? Might as well make a night out of it." He muttered, the last part.

"Yeah...????? I'll get 'em." I replied cautiously.

"Rose! Em! Robert! Ali! Jazz! Esme! Carlisle! Bella! Jake!" I said as I sat on the couch, Bella and Jake had moved in under my request. They slept in the room next to me and... my _husband_. I never thought I'd like to be married. I used to say it was over-rated and stupid... Yeah, until I met.... My thoughts were cut short as Jake ploped down beside me.

"What's up Brookie?" He asked, I just rolled my eyes.

They all came downstairs in their pairs,after Bella and Jake set down. I'd forgotten Robert's girlfriend, Kristen, was over.

"Hey Kris, I didn't know you were over tonight."

"Yeah... well... I can't seem to sleep anymore without Robert next to me." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, dear. It reminds me of myself when I was like you..." I smiled at her. Then motioned to my husband who was talking to our adopted son, Robert, he was also a vampire like myself and my family...

"Okay." I said, speaking a little louder so everybody could hear me. "Lilly here, want's to know our story...."  
Everyone in the room groaned exept for Kristen, Lilly and Robert.

"Well, since Kristen here, hasn't heard it... I think we should explain. In detail. Seeing as Lilly hasn't heard it either, understood?"

Everyone nodded as Bella and Kristen scooted closer to me. I thought it was great the way Kristen was close to us like I was close with the Cullens....

She even wanted to become a vampire after high school and college. I smiled at that thought. She wanted to be an author, like I was. She is wanting to go to New York University like I did and major in English Lit... I sighed as I started to tell out story...

"I was sitting on my porch a few weeks before my fourteenth birthday with my best friend Bella beside me and our good friend Jacob when these very... how do I say it... beautiful people started moving in next door..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, this is my first chapter! So, review, please, they make me and the Cullens happy... and Robert nad his Girlfriend... (Yes, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart!) I know, cheesy!? Oh, well! Tell me in a review! Even If you hate it!**

**:)**

**-Brooke**

**-P.S. Yes I used myself in t=my new story - sue me.... (Okay,pleas don't.. :})**


	2. Never Too Late

**Disclaimor: O do not own any songs used or I own nothing Twilight realted, because if I did, ha, Jacob **_AND_** Edward would be... mine! *Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha* As would Emmy and Jazzy =D**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Re-cap: **

**I sighed as I started to tell out story... **

**"I was sitting on my porch a few weeks before my fourteenth birthday with my best friend Bella beside me and our good friend Jacob when these very... how do I say it... beautiful people started moving in next door..."**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**A/N: (The remandier of this story takes place, six to seven years back, Brooke would be... about twenty one, pysical age, of change.) (I don't know why I just refered to myself in third person!?)**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Jake, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bella asked Jake, while leaving me to oogle the smexieness in front of me. **(A/N: Yes, I did say Smexiness! =D )** There were about seven of them. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were four boys and three girls. The girls were all the kind that you would see on the cover of some sports magizine or a cover of _Playboy._ Yeah, they were _that_ sexy. No homo, or anything, but hell. I'm serious. There was a blonde, she was tall, but not too tall, she was perfect in every way, has curves in all the right places, she wasn't too fat or too skinny. There was a small girl that looked about 4'11 and she had short, black, spiky hair. There was also a young woman that looked to be about in her mid twentys, she had this very lovely carmel color to her hair and she was taller than the shortest girl, yet, shorter than the taller chick. The boys were... wow, there was no words for how... I don't even have a word for what they were. There was a guy that looked to be the father had un-natrually blonde hair, but it worked for him, and was talking to the woman with carmel hair. Ah, the parents. I had heard that all of the kids were adopted and they were all in couples. Damn. There was a big, brawny guy, that appeared to look like he would be scary, but he seemed like kind of guy that was accually a big teddy bear once you got to know him. There was another boy talking to the pixie, and he looked like a cowboy - I am dead serious - he was wearing a plaid button-up, unbuttoned, over a plain white tee and had a pair of old blue jeans on and cowboy boots - and to top it all off, he just had to wear a fucking cowboy hat - he already looked like a fucking sex symbol. But, all my drooling over the cowboy was quickly pushed down the road when I looked over Bella and Jacob and saw who they were talking to. I swear to fucking god. I. Just. Became. The. Luckiest. Fucking. Bitch. To. Ever. Walk. The. Fucking. Planet. Because, the most beautiful man in the world just moved in next door. As soon as our eyes met I was lost. He had the most beautiful piercing green eyes I had ever seen, I felt my cheeks turn a pretty hot shade of red. The reddest it has ever been. If I thought the cowboy was cute - damn, this son of a bitch was a fucking god. The sexiest god ever.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen - your new neighbor." He extended a hand.

I took it without looking from his gaze. "Brooke." I replied.

"Well, Brooke," He chuckled, "I was just talking to your friends here and I was about to invite you all to dinner. Esme had already set everything up and dinner should be done about eight, would you all like to come?"

"Well, Edward," Jake spoke up. "We already ate, but we could come over after you all eat and we could get to know eachother?"

Bella nodded and held onto Jake's arm. I always thought those two would be cute together.

"That would be wonderful. Would you guys be able to come around nine?"

"Yeah," Bella said. I couldn't talk - at all. I was hardly ever speechless. But, now was the time.

"Brooke?" Bella nudged me.

I nodded."Great." I barley managed out. Edward reached my hand - that was still in his hand placed a kiss on it before walking away wothout a single word. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I don't know how long I stood there - I couldn't move!

"Brooke! Brooklynn! Earth to Brooke!" Jake and Bella both tried. After about ten minutes of them both yelling them yell my name, I moved.

"You know, call me crazy, but, I'm hungry, you guys spoke for yourselves, I had't eaten yet, So, go fuck off for a while then come back over when we go over to Edward's. Run along now!" I snapped. I hate it when people assume things! Ugh, I went inside my house - the house that I shared with Bella and Jake. I had moved out of my house with my mother when I turned fourteen for some reason and decided to move in with Bella - and walked up to my bedroom. I looked at the clock, it was only six thirty. I had about two and a half hours. I sighed and got my i-pod off my desk. I grabbed a towel and slipped my shoes off. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I sat on the counter and put on one of my favorite songs. _Never too late_ by _Three days grace._ I slipped my clothes off and put my i-pod on the counter. I hopped in the shower as the first verse started, I sang along. This song has gotten me and my friends through a lot.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late  
_

I sighed as the hot water ran down my back. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remembered the time my freshman year when my best friend Taylor said she cut herself because she was abused at home by her grandparents, and she couldn't take it anymore. I played this for her and told her if she cut herself - then I was too. I wasn't really going to do it - but she thought I was serious and said she'd stop. The month after she told me that, my mom applied for adoption. She was going to adopt her. I was so happy... but then... I sighed remembering...

The chours came on and I about had a whole meltdown right there in the shower as I sang along.

_Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

_No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

I sighed as I quickly washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and coniditiner. I got out of the shower before the song _really _got to me. I remembered as I wrapped my towel around me. The day after I found out the adoption papers were sent in, I went into school to tell her - She. Wasn't. There. I went to the office and they said they couldn't tell me unless I was family I sat there for the whole day - missing at least, six tests, and waited for her social worker to come here, she told me that she moved to a new foster home and that I might never see her again - but I might see her again. She never gave me a address of anything. I was torn... now that I remember it, _that's _why I moved out. One of the reasons. I went home to tell mom and she said she knew and the adoption papers were never really sent in. Yeah, that's why I left. I sighed and washed my face, removing all chases of tears and I walked out of my bedroom - I-pod and all and fell onto my bed, without even looking. I felt somthing move under me. What the hell?

"Um, hi?" The person under me said.

"What the fuck!? Who are you?" I asked, getting up.

I looked at the person sitting on my bed. God dammit. The pixie. "How did you get into my house?"

"Bella and Jacob let me in. They said to wait for you here."  
"What time is it?" I asked looking at the clock. "Seven." I muttered, awnsering my own question. "What's your name?"

"Alice Cullen. Well, techinally, Mary Alice Brandon. Well, no,techinally, Alice Witlock. You can just call me Alice." She sighed.

"Oh... kay? So... Alice? What are you doing here?"  
"Getting you something to wear over to our house." She said, like I was stupid for not already knowing that.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I think Edward likes you." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh." I said and nodded. "Okay then, pick."

She grinned then flashed over to my closet.

"Nice closet Brooke. I like it. You got good style."  
"Thanks? I guess?"  
"Oh, Brooke. I forgot, you're a newbie." She smiled. "My style is the best."

"I can tell." I nodded She _did _have good style. She was wearing a vintiage dress with a see through cardigan and knee high boots. Very stylish. I could tell we were going to be best friends. **=D**

"So, what am I wearing?" I sighed as I fired up my laptop. I opened up itunes and played my 'getting ready' playlist.

"This!" She held up a new graphic tee and a pair of ripped jeans. "Good taste in music, too." I laughed as I realized that the first song on my playlist was a Britney song.

"Shoes?" I asked, ready to get ready.

"These." She held up my new, black, knee high boots. I loved them the heel was exactly three inches. Perfect. "I'll be downstairs with Jake and Bella. Edward is coming over in a few, we had a early dinner. Esme just picked up some pick up." She laughed.

"Oh. Okay."

I was glad she left me to get ready...

_---_

"Ready?" I asked, coming down the stairs.

"Brooke?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to find my ex, Chris, leaning against my front door.

"What do you want Chris?"

"You." He said as he walked over to me.

"Classic. Chris, I think you need to leave." I stated, stepping back with each step he took.

"Why?"

"Because, I - I have a date." I lied quickly.

"With who?" He asked.

"Me." A velvet voice walking in the door said. I knew that voice anywhere, though I had only heard it one other time.

"And who are you?" Chris sneered.  
"Christopher! This is my date - Edward." I said, as I struggled my way out from under his grip. He had me pinned up against the wall.

"Chris! Let me go!" I yelled. Edward grabbed Chris and threw him across the room.

"Thank you." I mummbled. I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I didn't know where I was getting all of this confidance - but I liked it. I walked over to Chris over there laying on the floor and kicked him in the bad area. "Bastard." I spat at him before turning back to Edward. "Thanks." I said again.

"No problem." He smiled, god damn, that smile, was amazing. It was crooked and it was just, perfect.

"Where is everybody?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I grabbed his hand and we walked into the den.

"Well, hey guys." I said, sarcastically.

I got three mummbled "Hey's"

"Edward's here."

All they're head's popped up.  
"Hey Edward!" Alice sang and danced over to him.

"Hey." Bella waved.

Jake simply nodded. I could tell he liked Bells and it was obvious she liked Edward.

I sighed and took Alice's seat. "Chris was here." I said, closing my eyes, waiting for it.

"What the fuck, Brooke!?" Jake snarled.

"Yup." I said, popping the'p'.

"I though we told you to stay away from him!"

"_I _didn't do anything. _He _came _here_. And where the fuck were you guys, huh? I know you guys could've heard me!"

Bella sighed and sat down. "We're sorry, Brooke, we didn't know."

"'S okay. Edward was there."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Edward sighed. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah.. let's go." I sighed and stood up.

Bella and Jacob stood up and connected their hands together. Alice skipped out of the room and it left me and Edward there.

"So.... we should go." I sighed.

"Wait." He caught my wrist and turned me around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"I don't know, we broke up a few months ago..."  
"Oh,"

"Well.... let's go."

"Okay." He said, and he opened the front door.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

_**__________________________________________________**_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: The friend story I put in really did happen, I just re-did a few things - like the name and the adoption papers not being sent it =D Forgive me? It's just I still talk to her and I didn't want to give too much away. Understand? The ex was also a true thing... You'll see I act like me sooo much in the story. =D**


	3. All Around, So Never Think

**Bella and Jacob stood up and connected their hands together. Alice skipped out of the room and it left me and Edward there.**

**"So.... we should go." I sighed. **

**"Wait." He caught my wrist and turned me around.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Are you... okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"What was all that about?" He asked.**

**"I don't know, we broke up a few months ago..."  
"Oh,"**

**"Well.... let's go."**

**"Okay." He said, and he opened the front door.**

**"Thanks." I mumbled.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

We went next door and Bella and Jacob had already made themselves at home. We sat around and talked for so long I lost the time. I laughed at how easy the it was for us all to connect with the Cullens like we were. I was looking forward to the remainder or the summer with them. They surely weren't in my grade. I was only a Sophmore. I was thinking... Alice might be close to my age..

"Alice, how old are you?" I asked, speaking before thinking, I often do that a lot.

"Sixteen." She awnsered automatically. "I'm a Sophmore. Just like you!"

Bella giggled as Jake smiled and shook his head. I heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Brooke has another partner in crime."

"Jacob Black!" I scolded. "What was that supposed to mean!?"

"It _means_," He cleared his throat. "You are always getting into all sorts of trouble and _now_ since, you're not all alone this year, and Bells and I accually have a _life, _you can go get into some fucking shit with someone else!"

I gasped. "Jacob Black!"

Everyone's eyes got wide exept for Bella's, mine, and Jake's. Bella knew we were just joking around.

"Soooo...." Alice chirped, trying to change the subject, "How about 20 questions?"

Everybody agreed so, here we are now, all sitting at the Cullens dining room table and everybody is staring at me expectantly waiting for my response to the very, not so stuble, question Alice, just _had _to ask _me. "Do you like, like Edward?If so, how much?"_

"Brooke! Tell us!" Alice pouted.

"Pass." I stated.

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at Alice. "Pass."

"Okay..." Alice sighed. "Rosalie's turn." I smiled. Rose was a pretty cool chick. She was the blonde. I had found out from the game that she loved cars and all sorts of music, her favorites being Avril Lavigne and Ozzy. She defenatially earned some brownie points with that. She was dating Emmett and was a Senior, as was Emmett. Emmett was a pretty cool guy, he liked kick ass music and video games. He seemed tough on the outside, but once you got to know him and he let down the shell he was a teddy bear, just like I thought.

"Okay...?" Rose asked.

Alice sighed. "I already know this but, Rosalie, do you ever think about what it would be like if you were a vampire?"

Everyone chuckled exept for me, Jake, and Bella.

"Yeah, I think it'd be cool. Extremley beautiful and strong stuff like that." She smirked. Hmm... File that away for later...

"Emmett?" Rose asked. "Your turn." She stated.

Emmett gulped.

"Okay... here, I'll make it simple. Do you like Jake?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He seems like a pretty cool guy. Could get the balls to man up and get with Bella here, but other than that.." He trailed off, smirking.

Jake and Bella were both beet red. I knew they liked eachother, They knew it. Hell, they'd both told me one night I got them drunk. Side note: They tell the truth when they're drunk.

"Jasper." Emmett smirked.

"Emmett." Jasper smirked back. Jasper was the cowboy. He was cute, he was with Alice. A Junior. Seventeen... and loved country music. These people were like they were meant to just show up and come into my world. I had something in common with everyone. Especially Edward. Hell, even the parents Carslile and Esme, who made a small appearance earlier before going out to run some errands. Emse shared my love of decorating and cooking. She was a interior decorater. Carslile was a doctor, my mother was a nurse. I was able to talk with him about some medical stuff and Edward seemed to like that. Carslile and Esme were sweet. It would be nice having some type of adults around. Bella an Jake were great, but... sometimes their parties can get out of control. I love parties, don't get me wrong... but... Charlie and Billy didn't come around so much more...

"What'd I miss?" I asked Edward. "I totally spaced."

"I know." He smirked. "Oh... Jasper just had to strip down to his boxers, on top of the table..."

"Damn, I missed that." I sighed, in mock dissapointment.

Edward's face fell.

"Kidding." I added, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh...okay." He smiled.  
I shook my head and smiled.

"Soooo..." I hinted. "Random questions?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay. I ask them all!" I laughed hyterically.

"Oh...kay?" Rose raised an eye brow.

"Okay, so we all know most of these questions, but..." I sighed. "This is basic, age?" _Shit, think before you speak Brooke, Think _Before _you speak!_

Bella sighed. "Seventeen."

"Seventeen." Jake awnsered.

"Sixteen." Alice smiled.

Jasper smirked. "Seventeen."

"Nineteen." Emmett and Rose said at the same time.

"Carslile is twenty eight, and Esme is twenty four." Edward said.

"And how old is the famous Edward?" I turned to him.

"Sixteen." He awnsered automatically. Huh, I didn't think he was that young. He smirked. "How about the famous Brooke?"

I looked around the table. This was the part I didn't like. I was always the youngest.

"Brooke's fourteen." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, almost. Her birthday's in a few weeks." Bella decided to chime in.

Everybody went quiet. There was a few quiet gasps. "What?" I asked, anoyed. _This _is why I don't like to tell people my age. I was always the youngest.

"How!?" Rose gasped.

"I skipped fourth grade." I awnsered. Everybody asked these questions. "I'm supposed to be a Freshman."

"Huh." Edward mumbled.  
"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Fourteen?" He asked again.

"Yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yes." I chuckled. "I'm mature for my age."

"I'll say." He chuckled.

"Well guys..." Emmett said as he stood and streched. "I think me and Rosie are gunna hit the sack."

"Oh, what time is it?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "Only about eleven."

"Did you guys want us to go?" I looked over at Bella and were aleep. Shitheads, I'm always the last one up with them.

"No, not really. Not if you don't want to." Edward said.

Alice and Jasper were heading up stairs. "Night guys, night Brooke. I'll be over nice and early so we can go shopping!"  
Jasper rolled his eyes and towed Alice upstairs. "Night ya'll." He said in his southern accent.  
"Night Jazzy, night Ali!"

Edward chuckled.  
"What?" I asked.

"You're and Alice are the only ones that can get away with calling him that."

I smirked. "I'm special."

"You are." He murmered.

"Well..." I sighed. It was only the two of us. "Did you wanna finish twenty questions?"

He shrugged, "Sure. You wanna sit outside?"  
I shrugged. "Sure."

We walked outside. "You mind if I smoke?" He asked.

"Nahh." I smiled. "Sixteen, really?"

He chuckled and lit his ciggerate. "You know what? There's something about my family. I think I'll tell you in due time. Okay?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay. So... favorite color?"

"Changes."

"Today?" I asked.

"Brown." He awnsered after a few seconds.

"Why?"

"Well... brown is warm, friendly, cool, understanding."

I nodded.

"Yours?" He asked.

"Black, white, and pink."

"Intresting." He nodded. "Why?"

"Well... black and white, they're classic. And pink just adds a nice spin to it."

He nodded.

"Music types?" I asked.

"Everything." He grinned.

"Everything?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Brad Paisley? Avril Lavigne? Ozzy? Claire De Lune? Fergie? Cavo? Theory of a Deadman? Papa Roach? Bullett for my valentine? Eminin? Matchbox twenty? Green Day? Linkin Park?"

He nodded. "Love 'em all, and more."

"Huh."

"You?"

"Everything."

"Huh."

"So..." I started off. "How old are you really?"

He frowned. "How about I tell you that... later? With the whole truth?"

"Only if you promise to tell me."

"I promise." He smiled.

I stood up and so did he.

"Well, I'd better get to bed, if Alice is going to drag me around the mall all day tomorow."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Alright." I walked over to him and gave him a goodbye hug.

"See ya later, Cullen." I called over my shoulder as I was walking home.

Edward ran up to me. "Let me walk you home."

"It's next door." I stated.

"It's through the little patch of woods, and it's dark."

"Okay." I sighed.

He walked with me through the woods and stopped right outside my door.

"Are you sure you don't mind if Bella and Jacob stay over there?" I asked, again.

"Brooke, for the third time tonight, they're fine."

"I'll come and get them as soon as I wake up."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"You seriously _do _act like their mother."

"Someone has to." I muttered. I sighed. "They've always been older... physically. But I'm a lot older mentally. They take care of me physically, make sure I'm safe, beat the shit out of guys, they're like my parents in that sence."

He nodded, so I continued.

"I take care of them mentally. I remind the dog to shower." I paused.

"Jacob?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'll tell you some time... maybe after I get the truth." I raised an eye brow. "Anyway, when they have hangovers, need to study, get up... that's what I'm for."

"They drink?" He asked.

"We all do. Not that hard to get away with here. Bella's dad is the cheif police here. Jake's dad is Cheif of Police down in La Push. They say as long as we're responsible and our grades don't drop, we can drink."

"_You_ drink?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Huh."

"Yup."

"Smoke?"

"Never."

"That's good. You know you shouldn't drink either."  
I scoffed. "What are you my father!?"

He chuckled. "Just saying. I do have to go though, it's around one now... so, goodnight Brooke." He kissed my cheek.

"Night Eddie." I smirked.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I'll get you for that one."

I chuckled as I unlocked my door.

I walked over to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Reminder: I needed to go to the store. I sighed as I pulled out stuff to make a turkey sandwich with. I still hadn't eaten. After I got out of the shower earlier, Alice came over, then Chris, then we went over to the Cullens. I quickly made my sandwich and cleaned up. I put the food on a plate and grabbed a pop. I walked upstairs to my room and sighed. It was dirty - again. I was glad I helped put the down payment on this house. I got the biggest room, biggest closet, and biggest bathroom - since I payed for most of it. My grandparents left me a trust fund, though I didn't like to use money a lot.. I loved shopping for clothes and electronics. The one big major splurge was the house and my car. I wasn't able to use my car as of right now, legally, but I still had it. It was a 1969 Dodge Charger, or more known for, the exact replica of the General Lee. **:D** It was only a couple hundred house was of course well stocked with everything I would ever need. I sat down on my bed and flipped on my i-pod. I looked through my songs until I fould one that fit my mood perfectly. I smiled as I found the perfect one. _'All around me' by Flyleaf._ I hurried through my sandwich and my coke and went down the hall to my music studio. Sometimes having the whole second floor to myself came in handy. I needed almost every room I had. I sat up my amp and my i-pod in the dock and sat down with my guitar. I smiled to myself as I started the first verse

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

I thought I heard a knock at the door but I ignored it, seeing as it was about two in the morning.

I sung along to the chours.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

I paused and sighed. This song was perfect for my mood.

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

I smile through tears at my wall, this song was origanally for Chris, but...

I repeated the chours once again and them sung the part that hurt the most.

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

I smiled as the song went off and turned on to the Beatles, All you need is love. Yeah, I had a wide sence of music.

I turned around and heard clapping.

"Edward?" I asked.

"That was good." He said, sitting down on my stool where I was sitting. "May I?" He asked, reaching for my gutair.

"Sure." I sat down by my door curling my arms around my legs. I sat there and listened to him as he tuned it and then turned my i-pod off. Then he started to most beautiful song ever.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I Won't  
_

_You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name  
_

_And save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done  
_

_I'll try to decide where  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
Tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known  
_

_Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love  
_

_Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done  
_

_'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on_

Wow, I was lost for words.

"Like it?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah." I stuttered. "Love it. Did... did you write that?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "Like, ten minutes ago. After I dropped you off."

I chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"You inspired it." He wispered in the dark.

"Really?"  
"Yeah." He repeated.

I smiled. "Not that I mind, but, what are you doing here?"

"Coudln't sleep." He chuckled. "Then I heard you and figured you were still up."

"Well... I was. But, what if I wasn't?"

He looked down. "I didn't think about that." He mumbled.

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Why?" He asked, coming to sit beside me as _I'll be, by Edwin McCain _came on.

"I don't know, a lot on my mind, I guess." I awnsered, honestly.

"Like?" He urged.

"Well... I kinda like somebody that just moved here... my best friend's ex boyfriend asked me out a week ago and our date is next friday. I don't even wanna go - not only because it's wrong, seeing as it's her ex, but, he's not my type - " I started rambling. But Edward cut me off.

"Then what _is _your type, Brooke?" He asked, bluntly.

"I don't know." _You_. I wanted to say.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't honestly."

_Liar._ I told myself. He raised an eye brow.

"Okay," I sighed. "Shy, musical, sweet, funny, serious, stupid, smart, someone like me, with the same music tastes, someone who likes my family... someone like..." I trailed off.

"Like...?" He asked, smirking. Son on a bitch knew I was talking about him!

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked amused.

"I think I'm ready for bed." I sighed and yawned. I really _was _tired. It was about three thirty now and I had to go shopping and pick Bella and Jake up.

"Alright." He smiled. He stood up and extended a hand.

I took it and smiled up to him. "Thanks."  
"No problem."

"Hey.. you know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"You remember when you asked me what my favorite colors were?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"I like green, too. Emerald green. It's beautiful." I blushed.

"I like brown for more than those reasons." He smiled.

I gave him a hug. "Night Edward." I wispered, as I kissed his cheek.

"Night Brooke." He wispered. Then he was gone. Out my door. I didn't even see him move.

Huh, this town just got weirder. The Cullens made all the diffrence.

I streched and went over to pick up my i-pod and turned it off just as _Second Chance, by Shinedown, _came on.

I walked to my bedroom, leaving my gutiar and amp out - I'd put it up later - and crawled into bed. I was really tired. At first I just didn't want to awnser his question, but I was really tired.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A/N: There we go! Another chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, shall start drama. :D**


	4. Rockstars

**I streched and went over to pick up my i-pod and turned it off just as **_**Second Chance, by Shinedown, **_**came on.**

**I walked to my bedroom, leaving my gutiar and amp out - I'd put it up later - and crawled into bed. I was really tired. At first I just didn't want to awnser his question, but I was really tired.**

**That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up the next morning by my alarm... that I forgot to reset. Hmm. I woke up four hours after I went to bed, about seven thirty. I put all my stuff up in my music room and went to take a shower.

I grabbed my i-pod and a towel. I flipped it to a song that usually got me up and running in the morning. _'Rockstar' by Nickelback. _People didn't know this about me, but, I accually knew a lot of celeberities and musicians. They all thought music was my first choice of doings - not true. My first choice of career path's is writing. My plan is to after I finish high school, go to New York University and major in English Lititure, then hopefully become a sucessful writer like, Stephenie Meyer. I was really good at music, too, but like I said, _that _was my back-up plan. I washed my hair just as the chorus came on.

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars._

_Girls come easy, and the drugs come cheap._

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just don't eat._

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars,_

_with the V.I.P with the movie stars,_

_every good gold digger's gunna end up there_

_every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair._

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar._

I was laughing by the end of the song. I remember one year, when I was still back in Ohio, me and my sister went down to Kentucky to visit my Uncle and we always do kareoke it's like our, family tradition, and me and her were doing this song - and Wes (Uncle) blew the smoke machine right in our faces as the chours came on and I was the only one singing - they thought my mic was still on - nope! Turns out my voice is just _that _loud. I was laughing when they told me that. Anyways, back from memory lane. Shit! I forgot I had to go next door and get Bella and Jacob. I quickly dried off and ran across my bathroom floor, slipping and fitting my head on the side of the table. Damn, that hurt. I must have not dried off good enough. I flew across my bedroom and into my walk-in closet quickly grabbing the first thing I saw. A old vintage dress I got in California, it was black lace and and had white trimming around it. It went about to my knees. I threw that on, and some ballet flats. They were black and sparkly... pretty...and grabbed my old backpack, I carried with me at almost all times. I quickly ran a brush through my sholder length brown hair, without looking in the mirror, and ran down the stairs. I stopped my Jake's bathroom and grabbed some Tylonel for that major headache. It hurt _bad._ I ran out of his bathroom and through the house. Damn, how I curse myself for having such a big house, and me having the whole damn upstairs. I ran out the front door, not bothering locking it and ran through the small patch of woods, I usually wrote there, I went right up the the Cullen's front porch and knocked. I knocked twice, a third time, nothing. I turned the knob, it was open so I went in.

I walked through the living room and the family room. Nada. checked upstairs. Nada. I checked the third floor. The door said, 'Edward'. I knocked. Nothing. The door was unlocked so I opened it. I laughed at what I saw, Edward, laying on his stomach, with headphones on and it sounded like he was listening to... _Britney!_

"Edward?" I chuckled. Nada. I decided to be funny. I put my backpack on the floor quietly and walked over to him.

"Edward?" I tried again. Nada. I crouched down and flew onto his back.

"Gotcha." I wispered as he took his headphones off.

"Brooke?" He asked, puzzled.

"Britney?" I asked, amused.

"Brooke, um, you... have... blood... all over your face!" He gasped, looking very tense.

I felt my head and sure enough, there was blood.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Sorry!" I muttered. "I know it must be hard... I'll quit rambling! I swear! I'll be back!"

I ran out of the room grabbing my backpack and went to the closest bathroom.

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath.

"Brooke?" Edward asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.... You?"

"I'm fine." He replied too quickly.

After I got all the blood off I walked out the bathroom and to Edward's room.

"How... how did you know that I was... tense.. around blood?" He asked.

"Um.." I wasn't sire if I should tell him about my dream last night or not.

"Brooke..."

"Edward."  
"How'd you know?" He asked, sitting down on the couch. That was one thing I noticed, no bed.

"No bed?" I asked, amused.

"Can't sleep." He replied, clearly not amused. "How. Did. You. Know?"  
"Dream." I sighed, sitting on the chouch with him. I put my knees up and faced him.

"But... you got _everything_ from a _dream_?" He asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know _what _you are, but I know you're not human." I stated, matter-of-factly.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"I really don't know... but, but, in my dream, you drank my blood."

"Shit." He muttered. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't tell him I thought he was a vampire.

"You lie, Brooke Nichole."

"How do you know?" I stuttered.

"Because, I can see it in your eyes."

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes, you do." He stared into my eyes, "You know what I am?" It sounded like it was a statement, but it was really a question.

"Yes." I whispered.  
"Say it." He muttered. "Out loud." He hissed. "Say it!"

"Vampire." I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered.

I waited so it would be true, then I turned around to face him. "No."

"Then ask me the most basic question, what do we eat?"

"You won't hurt me." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered and hugged me.  
"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, Brooke?"  
"I'm not scared."  
"I am." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Will I get the whole truth?"  
"Yeah." He sighed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There we go! Another chapter Don't worry next will be longer :D This was just a filler so Brooke could find out :D**

**  
Review!Review!Review!**


End file.
